callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Modern Warfare 2, the sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, is in development and set to release on November 10, 2009. It was officially announced by Activision & Blizzard on December 3, 2008.Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 confirmed Plot Modern Warfare 2 is to feature Russia once again in political turmoil. Makarov, a political leader coming from the shadow of Imran Zakhaev, plots to cause a chain of events that would threaten global security. The plan made by Makarov is deemed dangerous enough for Task Force 141 to be deployed to Russia. There, the force must fight its way through near-white out conditions. But the intel Cpt. Soap MacTavish and the rest of TF 141 is receiving is likely inaccurate, as even they do not understand the danger of the sinister plot. Title Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, which has sold over 12 million copies, Infinity Ward decided that the modern setting had become a "world of its own," and they dropped the Call of Duty prefix from the title.Modern Warfare 2 not to be "Call of Duty" branded Weapon List This is a list of all weapons that have been identified in official media for Modern Warfare 2. Definite means that it has been seen clearly in an actual screenshot or video. *AUG (definite, seen with scope) *FAMAS (definite, seen with red dot sight) *UMP (definite, seen with red dot sight) *Glock 22 (or some other Glock variant, definite) *KRISS Super V Vector SMG (definite, seen with no attachment and possibly seen with suppressor) *M4 (or some other AR-15 variant with a sliding stock, definite, seen with just a suppressor in one part, ACOG and Grenade Launcher together in another) *M16 (or some other AR-15 variant with a solid stock, seen on cover art, highly probable, seen with a red dot sight) *AK-103 (or some other modernized AK-47 variant, definite, seen with red dot sight) *Dragunov (definite, seen with sniper scope) *RPD (definite) *M21 (highly probable, seen with sniper scope) *MP5 (possibly the MP5K variant, definite) *M1911 (definite) *Shield (definite) Teaser Trailer Release On March 25, 2009, a few days after GDC 2009 had begun, Infinity Ward launched Modern Warfare 2's official site. At its initial stage, the website only displayed a green wave with nothing else on the page. With days still to come in GDC 2009, gamers expected that site will be slowly be expanded upon. Sure enough, the first official teaser trailer posted later that night. Speculation The first teaser trailer released truly was a teaser. Here, the purpose of the green wave is explained as it morphs into different silhouettes of people and objects, almost like a video in night vision goggles, but not as much can been seen. Players started to speculate some of the shapes that the wave changed into. The list included The U.S. Capitol Building, profiles of the main antagonists, an airport, civilians, perk icons (possibly including Stopping Power), very urban streets and environments, a Blackhawk helicopter, snow terrain, men with scuba gear, a remake of Shipment, an oil rig, a Russian T-72, and even the now infamous teddy bear. Gamers also noted the presence of the airport and airplanes (including one that has crashed) could indicate the linking of Mile High Club to the next installment. Players also reasoned that the plane in Mile High Club may have crashed, and the game's events may pick up from there. One possibility is that the plane crashing may be a reference to the 9/11 terrorist attacks on the US. Also a ship is seen in the back ground at 1:24. A man with a British accent can be heard near the beginning. At the very end right before the large 2 lights up, you can see a 1 on the left and a 3 on the right. There is also an M next to the 1 on the left. This could possibly mean there will be a Modern Warfare 3, as the M stands for Modern, and the 1 stands for the first game. In the Perk screenshot, the first one from the left is Stopping Power. All others are new and completely unconfirmed as to what they do. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1jm84cR1lw=channel_page Gameplay Promo On May 10th, a promotional video for Modern Warfare 2 was unveiled on TNT. Multiple weapons were shown in the video, all of which are listed above, along with weapons shown in the Game Informer article. Video 423px Gamer Ideas On twitter.infinityward.com, gamers can enter their ideas for Modern Warfare 2. Gamers can also vote on the ideas already added to the page. Infinity Ward will be putting the most popular ideas into the game. News Articles The June 2009 edition of Game Informer is set to include a 10-page exclusive Modern Warfare 2 article. Scans of the article have been posted online. The article sheds light on numerous aspects of gameplay. Soap MacTavish will be a Captain in the SAS, and on SAS missions the player will be one of his subordinates. There will be no co-op in the Campaign, but there will be a new "Special Forces" mode which will feature missions in the spirit of Mile High Club; these missions will have co-op. Players will be able to customize their loadout in campaign, and presumably in Special Forces. The campaign will be around six to ten hours long. There are also pictures showing weapons, which are all listed above. Other magazines, including PSM3 are also reported to be ready to release details in their June editions. According to PSU.com, "Modern Warfare 2 will include a level in Rio De Janeiro, a level in Siberia, a level on an oil tanker, and a stealth-based oil pipeline level where players will be undersea in scuba gear. Swimming will be a new gameplay mechanic (it might be a bit hard to do an underwater level without swimming, after all). Vehicles such as trucks, tanks, and helicopters will be featured (and presumably controllable). Finally, Ken Lally (Wesker from Resident Evil 5) will be one of the voice actors appearing in the game." http://www.psu.com/New-Modern-Warfare-2-details-emerge--a007169-p0.php Trivia *Gamestop is already accepting Pre-Orders for the game. It has actually been on their "Best Seller" list, even though it is several months away. There is also no Pre-Order picture. *If MacTavish is a Captain in this game, it is probable that Captain Price died in Game Over and that Soap is his replacement. This may mean Gaz died, too, as it is assumed that he was a higher rank than Soap. But there is a chance that Price and Gaz is promoted due to their heroic battle. External Links * Modern Warfare 2's Twitter * The Official Site of Modern Warfare 2 * Modern Warfare 2's Forum on Infinity Ward's website References Category:Games Category:Modern Warfare 2